The Chosen
by DragonOTDarkFlame
Summary: What are the Titans to do when feathered lizards battling Heartless appear and choose them to join the fight? And who is this Drake that Raven is drawn to? Genres include, but are not limited to: Sonic the Hedgehog, Jak & Daxter, Incredibles, and Star Fox
1. Ch1: Those Without Hearts

Teen titans "Chosen"

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Heartless of Kingdom Hearts. However I do own my feathered lizards and NEW Heartless I invent. (I'll tell ya when!)

Chapter 1: Those Without Hearts

"So I'm guessing that big swirlly vortex thingy isn't supposed to be there." Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be made of anything we know about, it's drawing a total blank on my scanners!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"But from where did it come?" asked Starfire.

"On a wild guess I'd say another dimension." Said Robin.

"Looks cool." Said Raven.

"Yeah you say that about anything black, especially if its black and blue, pun not intended." Said Beast Boy.

"That's a first." Raven sneered.

"Hey!" said Beast Boy.

The Titans had picked up a disturbance in the city and had come to investigate, and now stood before a deep black portal. Suddenly the vortex began to pulse and grow.

"What's going on?" asked Raven.

"I'm picking up heat signatures coming from the vortex, six small ones, three medium sized ones, and one really big one!" answered Cyborg. Then a small shape rocketed out of the vortex.

"Get clear! Whatever those things are, they're moving fast enough to take your head off!" Robin shouted. A second shape rocketed out, then three more. A sixth bright shape zoomed out and slowed slightly before Starfire, she had a short glimpse of bright eyes filled with innocence white as snow, and then it continued on. Another larger shape swooped by, and Beast Boy thought he could see wings.

"What are these thi…" Beast Boy began when a VERY large shape shot by, almost bowling the titans over with it's passing shockwave. It hurtled through the air then, with a shriek, fell and crashed into the mountains out a ways from Jump City.

"What were th…" Robin began, but was cut off as two more shapes leapt through the portal. However these shapes did not continue on, they remained for all to see, and they were a sight to behold. Both were black as pitch, but had glowing feral yellow eyes. They moved as if composed of the very shadows themselves and antennae sprouting from their heads twitched in the air as if looking for something.

The air around the titans seemed to grow cold. "Huh? These were giving off heat a second ago but now the heat sensor can't read any body heat whatsoever!" said Cyborg.

At the sound of Cyborg's voice the creatures' heads snapped toward him. As one they advanced toward him. One creature opened its mouth and a ball of green fire erupted from its jaws and slammed into Cyborg's chest, knocking him to the ground. Cyborg began to rise but a heavy weight slammed on his chest, forcing him back down. It was the other creature. Pressing Cyborg's arms to the ground, the creature lowered it's head toward his chest.

"What the…" Cyborg began but stopped short and began to scream. A red glow appeared at his chest and began to pull away from him. Then in a yellow-green flash, the creature flew off him, Starfire had shot her bolts just in time. The creature rose and made a snarl that turned the blood in the titans' veins, even Raven's, to ice.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted. Raven began by summoning a nearby motorcycle and sending it whipping towards one of the creatures. The motorcycle itself passed through it without causing so much as a murmur, however, the heat from the explosion when it struck ground behind the creature seemed to bother it. "Titans! Physical matter doesn't seem to touch em', but energy does! Raven! Starfire! Cyborg!"

Cyborg's cannon, Starfire's star bolts, and Raven's conjured energy all acted in unison, and the two creatures were drowned in a veritable torrent of energy fire. The smoke cleared and only two black spots signified the creatures had even been there.

Gathering some smudge, Robin turned to the others, "lets go back to the tower and try to find out what these things were made of." The titans left and so did not see the smaller creatures leap out of the portal, yellow eyes following their departure.

The Titans had been unable to learn more about the creatures. When they reached the tower Robin checked the vial he had put the smudge in only to find that the substance had completely disappeared in the container meant to hold it.

Later in her room Starfire turned in her bed. "Oh! I wish we had been able to find something out about the nasty black shadows." She said.

'But' she thought 'what was that white thing with the oh so cute eyes?'

A soft clatter sounded outside her door. "Hello" she called. When no one answered she got up and opened her door. Looking down the hall she saw a tail quickly disappear around the corner.

"Who is there?" she asked. She went down the hall and turned the corner. There, huddled against the wall was what appeared to be a small, white, feathery winged lizard. The lizard's eyes were the exact same eyes that Starfire had seen before.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, "You were one of the fast things that came from the portal!"

Later in Starfire's room she was studying the strange lizard. It swiveled its head from side to side and chirped at each new thing it saw.

"What are you small white lizard?" Starfire asked. Then in her mind sounded a voice from the creature.

'I am one of eight.' The voice was that of a young boy.

'One of eight…hmm.' thought Starfire.

Suddenly a squeak announced the arrival of Starfire's silkworm Silkie. "Silkie be careful…" Starfire began but stopped as the two creatures began to play. The lizard would raise his tail and Silkie would chase after it. Whenever Silkie caught his tail the lizard would turn and pounce on Silkie and the two would roll around and laugh in their own creature like way.

Starfire thought the creature seemed friendly enough and she was about to go to get her friends when the lizard stopped and began to shiver.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked.

'Those without hearts…they are coming!' the voice sounded again. The creature began to shake violently and uncontrollably

"Who is coming?" Starfire asked.

'Those without hearts! THE HEARTLESS!' The voice was shrieking in her head. The lizard began to squeak loudly and to Starfire it was as if he was screaming in terror. Then she saw them.

By her door were what appeared to be black pools. Then shapes began to emerge. To Starfire they looked like the creatures they had fought earlier only smaller (Shadows). They seemed to twitch at regular intervals and would at times sink into the shadows as they advanced towards the three with an all too familiar look of malevolence in their feral yellow eyes.


	2. Ch2: The Light's Glimmer

Disclaimer: All I own are my lizards and any new creatures I point out.

Chapter 2: The Light's Glimmer

'Shadows! Run! We must reveal she who is of the light!' The voice called to Starfire. The lizard's tail whipped out, wrapped around Silkie and dropped him on the creatures back. Silkie sensed that the dark creatures were trouble and hung on to the lizard for dear life.

The lizard and Starfire ran up to the door but something was wrong because it didn't open. The lizard glimmered then opened his mouth and Starfire gasped as white fire erupted from his mouth and seared a hole through the door.

Starfire, the lizard, and Silkie passed through the opening and ran down the hall. More creatures began to emerge from shadows along the walls to pursue the three. As they ran down the hall, Starfire called out to her friends. As she approached Cyborg's room the door was blasted off and two of the creatures were propelled out and flattened against the opposite wall by a blue beam that then caused them to disintegrate.

"Booya! And stay out! Friggin' tourists!" came Cyborg's voice.

"Cyborg!" Starfire called.

"Hey Star." Said Cyborg "you all r… what's that?" he asked, pointing to the lizard.

"A friend, one of eight he says." Said Starfire.

"But WHAT is h…" Cyborg began but was cut off as a green cheetah sped past the group.

"TALK LATER, RUN **NOW**!" Beast Boy yelled to them. They looked down the way he came to see more of the small creatures and now some of the large ones they had fought before (NeoShadows) coming down thehall.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They all screamed before running after Beast Boy.

They raced down the hall and came to Raven's room just in time to see one of the large creatures fly out, and become surrounded with a black aura.

"No one…goes into… MY ROOM!" The creature completely exploded, spraying the walls, floor, and everyone in the hall with black gunk.

"Dude! That's completely disgusting." Said Beast Boy.

"I understand Raven's anger but I do not condone her making me look like a clorrlernoff." Said Starfire.

"What's a clorrlernoff?" asked Beast Boy.

"I believe you would call it a 'tar man'." Answered Starfire.

"Yo Rae! I know about the policy of your room but aren't you being a little excessive?" Asked Cyborg.

One look at Raven's eyes and Cyborg shut his mouth so fast you could hear his teeth clack.

"Now where is Robin?" asked Starfire. As if in answer a loud clang was heard down the hall.

"AGGHHH!" yelled a voice.

"ROBIN!" Starfire called.

Racing down the hall, they came to the living room to find Robin fighting new creatures. These creatures also seemed to be composed of the shadows, but they wore bluish armor and helmets and had a red and black heart shaped insignia on their chests (Soldiers). As they watched one creature jumped forward and launched a cartwheel kick to Robin's head. Before its foot could connect, Robin blocked with his bo-staff.

"Titans!" Robin called "for some reason physical matter can hurt THESE ones. I could really use some help here!" Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and began flinging the creatures through the air, smashing them into walls or the floor, and ripping them in half. Raven used her powers to compress the creatures' armor, crushing them in the very equipment meant to protect them. Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's star bolts blew them away along with their armor, and Robin's various martial arts moves created a deadly whirlwind among the creatures. Soon they all lay strewn across the room.

"How did they get through my security?" Cyborg asked, "I'm beginning to lose count of the times me and my tech have been hacked!"

"I don't think your system was tampered with this time." Said Raven "These creatures seem to be made of the shadows. Therefore I think that they were able to hide in the shadows and slip right past the alarms."

"We've got to find a way to keep these creatures out of the tower so we can figure out how to deal with…Starfire? What is that?" Robin asked, indicating the lizard.

"I'm not sure." Said Starfire "But I do know he is one of the fast creatures that came from the vortex. He said he was one of eight and eight creatures DID come from the vortex."

"He _said_? You mean he can talk?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly." Starfire said, "He actually communicates…"

"Telepathically." Raven finished "And he just said to watch out, it's not over yet!"

The Titans looked at the bodies and watched as all the fallen armor merged into a super armor. No one seemed to be inside though; it was as if it was possessed (Boss: Guard Armor). The same red and black heart shaped insignia was emblazoned on its chest.

The armor leapt forward and swept out its arms, knocking Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin away. It then started toward the white lizard. Starfire flew forward to defend it but was backhanded by the armor. She hurtled back and landed next to the lizard.

The mask on the helmet of the armor opened and a beam began to charge. Starfire covered the lizard, prepared to take the blow, when the lizard suddenly began to glow. As the Titans watched, Starfire began to glow as well. Not her usual green, but a pure white.

'You of the light, Speak my name and we will be bound together.' The voice called.

"But I do not know your name." Said Starfire.

'Yes you do.' Said the voice. 'Deep down inside your heart my name sleeps. Now awaken it, and with it our power.'

Starfire could never explain how she knew; it simply came to her. "Your name…" she said, "is Glimmer!"

And with that their glow intensified. As Starfire watched, a transparent copy of the lizard separated from the original and walked towards her. Then it leapt upon her chest and seemed to melt right into her. The light became blinding and for a few moments the titans could not see anything. When the light died down the Titans gasped. Starfire was now wearing bright white armor. She carried a white sword and on her head was a white spiked helmet with what looked like claws holding to her cheeks.

"Dude!" Said Beast Boy. "Starfire turned into a knight!"

The lizard had also changed. Where he once had feathers there were now hard scales. He had grown larger, and his eyes more fierce. His wings had grown huge and bat-like, and he opened his mouth to reveal rows of dagger-like teeth.

"A Dragon Knight." Said Raven "And that lizard is her dragon!"

(OOOHHHHHH!)


	3. Ch3: Dragon Knight & Spirit's Might

DotDF: Well hello VTM! What brings you to Dragon Land?

Glimmer: Did you come to play with me?

VTM: FUN AND SODAPPPPPOP!

DotDF and Glimmer: -.-; ooookay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Heartless. I do own my dragons and the few Heartless I make up(I'll tell ya when).

Chapter 3: Dragon Knight & Spirit's Might

The armor's beam had finished charging and fired, lancing towards Starfire. Guided by an unnatural instinct Starfire swung

her sword forward and bisected the beam. A force emanated from the sword, fanning the split beams away and back

towards their source. The beams struck dead center into the armor's chest, and from within the armor's helmet a wail

sounded.The armor shot its clawed hands toward Starfire, seeking to impale her, but one claw was felled by a swipe from

Glimmer's own heavily clawed hand. Starfire's star bolts shot the other down, not her usual green bolts, but bolts of pure

white light. The armor's clawed hands lay crumpled and useless, so it struck out with its fullmetal boots. One launched out

and kicked Glimmer in the gut, sucking his breath out. The other slammed down hard on Starfire's head. Had it not been for

the helmet the blow would probably have caved in Starfire's head. As it happened the spikes on the helmet were of a harder

material than the boot, pierced it and stuck. The boot dangled before Starfire's eyes and charging her energy she battered it

with now white eyebeams until it fell in a crumpled heap. Glimmer had recovered and seized the other boot with his jaws and

actually_ chewed up _the boot before spiting it out. It's pieces useless the armor began spinning towards Starfire, attempting to

cut her with its hard edges. Starfire flew into the air and began flying around the armor in the opposite direction it was

spinning. She picked up speed and soon became a white blur surrounding the armor. Soon the sonic waves following Starfire

stopped the armor from spinning and began to batter its frame. Hairline seams began to burst into huge rents as the armor

gave way. When the armor faltered, Glimmer leapt forward. Starfire stopped circling the armor and along with Glimmer, flew

forward and slammed into the armor's center. The armor completely shattered into pieces, which fell to the ground. The

helmet dropped and rolled down the pieces before coming to rest at the base of the heap.

"Dude! Star! How did you do that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I am not sure. Somehow, I just knew! It is strange, but I truly feel like I was meant for this. Thank you Glimmer for

helping me." She said.

Suddenly, Glimmer hissed. The armor pieces began to reassemble themselves and the armor rose as if to fight again. Then

it began to rearrange itself. Its arms and legs switched their positions, and its torso flipped upside down. Then the helmet

rested on top and the mask finally opened! Inside was complete shadow with two beady yellow eyes. The armor's arms and

legs began to rotate in place, sometimes spinning as they switched sides as the armor started forward again (BOSS: Opposite

Armor). The newly formed armor flung itself forward. Starfire, Glimmer and the Titans were battered as arms, legs and its

armored torso struck them at the same time. They were sent crashing out the window by the force of the attack and began to

fall to the ground below. As Raven used her powers to land them safely on the ground the armor creature jumped out the

window and landed on the ground with a crash. "Titans GO!" Robin called. Starfire's sword swiped an arm away, and she

dodged to the side. However as the armor passed by Starfire felt as if the boot hands had struck her. Glimmer's voice called

out again 'This creature is using the same psychic power that holds his armor together to execute psychic strikes!' "Raven!"

Starfire called, "try using your powers to make a psychic barrier to stop its blows. Its using psychic powers and they need to

be stopped." "OK!" said Raven. As Raven formed the barrier, the rest of the Titans joined in the attack. Robin and Beast

Boy in rhino form attacked the legs, while Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted away at the other arm. Starfire and Glimmer were

furiously attacking the torso. Starfire's bolts and eyebeams were firing in conjunction with the swing of her sword. Glimmer

slashed away and breathed white fire on the armor. Suddenly all blows to the torso were somehow being deflected. "It's too

strong!" Raven called. "My powers aren't enou…AGGGGH!" she yelped as the armor hit her with a strong psychic blast.

Raven fell to the ground and lay limp, completely overpowered and exhausted. The armor's hands and legs were battered

beyond repair, but then the armor's torso flipped slightly. A light began to glow at the bottom of the armor, and then shot

forth as a ball of energy. The energy blasted away Robin and Beast Boy first, flinging them in the air like rag dolls. It then shot

another ball at Cyborg, blowing right through his cannon's fire and sending him sprawling. Another shot caught Starfire flush in

the chest and sent her crashing into Glimmer. A light surrounded them as they crashed into the ground and when it dimmed,

Starfire was back to normal, and Glimmer was once again his small feathered self. The armor now began charging a much

larger shot, big enough to take out all the titans at once. Raven and Beast Boy were knocked out, Cyborg's motor circuits

were fried, and while he was conscious, Robin was injured and his joints simply refused to move. The shot was almost

finished and was leveled straight at Starfire and Glimmer. "Starfire!" Robin cried.

Suddenly, just before the shot could be fired, a large shape smashed into the armor's torso. The shape was another

feathered dragon, but this one dwarfed Glimmer now and was even larger than Glimmer in his battle form. Its feathers were of

a color never before seen, and its eyes held a look of pure contempt and malice toward the armor it faced. Its attack caused

the torso to tilt downward even as the shot was fired. The ball struck the ground below the armor and the blast's resulting

backdraft shot into the armor like a rocket. The armor simply blew apart. The dragon caught the now open helmet and with a

hiss, opened its mouth to pour forth its unique colored flame into the helmet and the shadow that lived inside. The fire acted

quickly, consuming the shadow and melting the helmet. The dragon then turned its attention to the Shadows and

NeoShadows that had appeared and were starting for the unconscious Raven and Beast Boy. The dragon made a mixture of

a bark and a chirp, and Glimmer got up and ran to the dragon's side. Glimmer pointed his mouth upward and released a huge

burst of flame. The other dragon shrieked and the flames dispersed to different targets. Each of the creatures was caught in a

separate flame and was burned to ash. The dragon then turned towards the titans. It opened its mouth and sang a single note.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg felt their strength returning, and turned to see that Beast Boy and Raven were getting back on

their feet. "Thank you for your help. You saved us all." Robin said. "You are very welcome." The dragon answered. The

voice was that of a woman's "Y…You can talk?" Robin asked. "Yes." The dragon answered. "And I would like to thank

you for helping my son, Glimmer." "He is your son?" Starfire said. "Yes. He is one of my six children." The dragon replied. "I

am Spirit. I am their mother, and you…" she said, indicating Starfire "…are one of the Chosen. You share the bond of the

dragon, connecting you to Glimmer at all times." Spirit continued "And now the Chosen are needed to confront the

deadly menace that threatens this dimension!"

DotDF:ME WANT REVIEWS. (darkly): NOOOWWWWWW!


	4. Ch4: Demons, Dragons, & Darkness

DOTDF: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But it's picking up.

VTM: Hello!

DOTDF and all Dragons: WELCOME!

VTM: (00)?

DOTDF and all Dragons: HA! Now we caught YOU off guard! ha ha ha ha ha!

VTM: Grrrr...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dragons and heartless I make up (I'll tell you when).

Chapter 4: Demons, Dragons, & Darkness

"These creatures…" Spirit began "are beings of darkness called the Heartless."

"Why are they called the Heartless?" asked Beast Boy.

Spirit answered, "They search for hearts to give them substance. The creatures you first fought are the results of beings whose hearts collapsed when darkness was applied. They are shells, all traces of individuality torn away. There are two types that we know about so far. The small creatures are called Shadows and were mostly animals whose hearts collapsed, the large ones are called NeoShadows, originally humans or other intelligent life forms, they are cunning and extremely dangerous."

"What about those other Heartless?" asked Robin "The ones with that mark on them?"

"They…" Said Spirit "are the result of Heartless that have consumed someone's heart. Cyborg, you almost suffered the same fate when that NeoShadow attacked you. That red glow was your heart. Not the muscle that gives you blood, but your soul, your soul-heart. Had the creature succeeded in taking your heart, you would have ceased to exist, becoming a creature like the Shadows and NeoShadows.

"Oh man…" Cyborg said.

"But where did they come from?" asked Starfire.

Spirit answered, "A wicked creature named Chernabog is using his dimension as a living factory to produce Heartless by breeding creatures and then collapsing their hearts."

Beast Boy: Dude…

Starfire: Horrible…

Cyborg: Geez…

Raven: Whoa…

Robin: My God…

Spirit continued, "Chernabog is a demon of massive power. However, as powerful as he is, he wouldn't have been able to send the Heartless across dimensions had another power not been added alongside his own." Spirit's eyes locked with Raven's as she continued, "A powerful demon has added his powers to the mix, a demon…named Trigon."

"No…" Raven gasped. 'Yes Raven.' came Spirit's voice, and Raven realized Spirit now spoke to her alone. 'Your father has joined Chernabog to breach dimensions. I will talk to you about that later.' Spirit continued speaking as if nothing had happened.

"Chernabog and Trigon have had their Heartless slaughter many dimensions, and in so doing, have created Heartless far more powerful than the armor you just fought. However…" said Spirit, "We are the light's countermeasure against the dark. When we form a bond with a Chosen, our powers magnify dramatically. I am capable of far more power than what you witnessed, but I had to hurry ahead of my Dragon knight to reach you. He should be here later but until he arrives I'll tell you the prophecy of the Chosen."

Spirit continued, "The prophecy says that the dragons are divided into eight elementals, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow, Spirit, and Infinity. The Chosen are the caretakers of seven, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow, and Spirit. The prophecy gives a vague description of each Chosen. I will now tell you each." Said Spirit.

"Light: Her white glow is masked by a glow of green, yet the white of her pure heart shall show through the screen."

"Wind: He is as ever-changing as the wind itself, and his power will change as he does."

"Water: His element is not easily seen as the flow is within his body and mind."

"Earth: The wind will erode her surface and to the battle she will join."

"Shadow: Her very mind is a paradox, split into many. Her anger rages and must be calmed or her Shadow will become true Darkness."

"Fire: a complex element of two, fuel and a spark. Two shall share this element. One shall create, the other manipulate."

"Spirit: his mind is in turmoil. A child of Darkness who shall wake to justice, the name he bears connects him with the Dragons."

"When the Dragons and Chosen face the core of Darkness…" Said Spirit "Their powers shall join. All Dragons shall become one, as will all Chosen. One Dragon, one Dragon Knight."

"Whoa…" All the titans said at once.

"Starfire…" said Spirit "Now that you have heard the prophecy, I must ask you. Do you wish to accept the responsibility of being a Chosen?"

"I accept." Said Starfire "I will not let my home, or any other world, be consumed by those terrible creatures."

"Very well." Said Spirit, and with that Spirit called Glimmer forward. Glimmer reached out, and Starfire put her hand in his claw. The two began to glow, and as the titans watched, two glowing white hearts emerged from Glimmer and Starfire. The two hearts then split, and a half of one heart joined with a half of the other. The two mixed hearts then rejoined with Glimmer and Starfire, and the glow gradually faded.

"The Bond has now been forged." Said Spirit, "The two you have joined spirits, and share each other's strength…as well as your every pain." Starfire and Glimmer each looked into the others eyes, and each could see a part of their own spirit in the other.

"So now what?" asked Cyborg.

"My Knight should be here any moment now with some of my children." Answered Spirit.

"Sorry I'm late…" came a voice. The Titans turned and beheld the speaker.

He was a boy that looked to be in his late teens. He was taller than Starfire but shorter than Cyborg with slightly pale skin. He had bluish black hair that rose over along his ears to resemble a pair of laid-back horns. But what really made him stand out were his eyes. For some reason they would change color from time to time. First blue, then green, then blood red, the colors went on and on.

"So you're Spirit's knight." Said Raven "Spirit said your name connects you to the dragons. So…what **is **your name?"

"My name…" The boy said, "is Drake."

DOTDF: ohhhh! plot twist. Please Review!


	5. Ch5: Drake & The Dragon Kids

DOTDF: Hey y'all! Been a little busy, but I always have at least _some _time for my stories.

FoxMC: What took ya?

VTM: I've added 5 rings to my life tree's trunk waiting for this!

Drake, Glimmer, and Spirit: Yeah!

DOTDF: (' ). Aw c'mon! That wasn't too long.

All: LONG ENOUGH!

DOTDF: (x o /x#). OK! OK! Save your breath, you'll live longer! On with the show!

All: Hurray!

DOTDF: ("--")

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dragons, Drake, and any new heartless I create (I'll tell you when).

Chapter 5: Drake and the Dragon Kids

'Drake…' Raven thought. The boy before her seemed to draw her in. His eyes had in fact stopped changing colors, but what they were now was dazzling. Like an aurora, it was as if someone had painted the northern lights in his eyes.

'Whoa! Raven! Cool down here! You just met the guy. S…'

Raven's thoughts were abruptly cut off by a high-pitched squeak. Glimmer's ears perked up as he heard it and he answered with an identical squeak. From behind Drake, a blue twin of Glimmer came barreling forward. 'Sister!' Glimmer had barely enough time to register the madly squeaking dragon before she crashed into him.

Two more dragons, a red one and a black one stepped out to watch the blue dragon pick herself of Glimmer.

'Brother! Brother! I was SO worried about you!' The dragon was now jumping up and down squeaking happily.

'Don't worry Sis. I'm fine.' Glimmer said.

The dragon stopped jumping up and down, bared her teeth and rammed her head right into Glimmer's chest.

'You idiot! What if something had happened to you? Mom told us to stick together, but NOOOOO…you have to stop for the first set of pretty green eyes you see! Two of our siblings are going to be in enough trouble as it is!' The Sister said.

'Sis, I can explain! This girl is one of the Chosen!' Glimmer strained.

'What…?' the Titans could hear the Sister mentally gasp in disbelief. 'Is this…true?' She asked Starfire, 'Are you really one of the Dragon Knights?'

"Yes," said Starfire, "and if Glimmer hadn't come to our tower, I wouldn't have become a Dragon Knight and we all would've probably been dead."

'I see…' said the Sister, 'well in that case…' she said happily, 'if you're friends of Glimmer, you're friends of mine.'

"Oh joyous!" said Starfire "Tell me friend, what is your name?"

'Oh yeah' said the Sister 'my name is…'

'SISTER!' Glimmer's voice called out.

The Sister stopped and the titans all looked at Glimmer, who looked like he had just prevented a holocaust.

'Sister…' Glimmer said, '…you _know _the rule.'

Drake now stepped forward. "They cannot say their name around anyone besides their family until they have met their Chosen." He explained, "If they do, they will be stripped of their power and the prophecy will shatter…" Spirit continued, "The Dragon's name _must_ first be spoken by the Chosen. Drake _had _to figure out my name and Starfire_ had _to figure out Glimmer's."

The Sister sniffled 'But it's not fair…' tears began to well up in the sister's eyes, 'I don't want to be afraid to say my own name anymore!' She cried, 'I want others to know who I am. I want to have friends who will remember me. I just wish I could find my Chosen so I wouldn't have to be afraid.'

As he saw her crying, Robin's heart went out to the little dragon. "Hey, hey, hey…" he said softly, "Don't worry, we'll help you find out who your Chosen is. In the meantime, you can stay at our place."

'Why would you do that? You barely know us.' said the Sister.

"We know Glimmer, and he's a friend of Starfire now. So if you're a friend of Glimmer, you're a friend of ours." Answered Robin.

'Hey that's what _I _said!' laughed the Sister, 'Thank you! This means a lot to us. By the way, in the meantime, you can call me Sister Water. And these two are Brother Fire…' 'Wassup?' said the red Dragon. '…and Sister Shadow.' The black dragon nodded and sidled up to Spirit and Drake.

"I'm Robin, and this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg." Robin answered.

'Thanks! By the way Mom, Brother Wind and Sister Earth split off together.' Said Sister Water.

'They said something about looking for 'her'.' Said Sister Shadow.

'Whatever _that _means. We'll just have to find them later.' Said Brother Fire, 'Now come on! My tail's getting chilly!'

"Then come on!" Said Cyborg, "After that last fight we _are_ going to have to _fix_ the tower!"

"Ok then let's go!" As they walked back to the tower Raven hung back and walked beside Drake.

"So, you really didn't tell us about yourself. Yes I know you really didn't get a chance when Glimmer's Sister jumped in. So now that you have a chance, can you tell me something about yourself?"

"I am Spirit's Chosen. Other than that there is nothing else to say." Drake murmered.

Even as she heard this Raven could tell that there _was_ something about Drake, something _big_. In a way he reminded her of herself. Cool, collected, and above all…secretive. Raven decided she should try later. The Titans and the Dragons walked to the tower, and in each of their minds they pondered how to the handle the situation they now found themselves in.

In a dark room, a massive dark beast pondered. 'So Drake has reached them. This boy must not be allowed to fulfill the prophecy that would destroy me. He cannot add the weapon which is the bane of the heartless to the mix.'

Then the demon grinned wickedly, 'I'll send 'him' to destroy Drake. He has not failed me before and he _is_ my best soldier.'

The demon reached out with his mind. 'Trigon!' he called.

'Yes Chernabog?' the other demon replied.

'Send for my best soldier.' Chernabog ordered.

'Him? Chernabog, you really _should_ be more appreciative of what you have.'

Chernabog could detect a snicker in Trigon's demeanor. 'Silence! My appreciation is for his ears alone! _You_ are not part of this close group!'

'Feh! Whatever! Very well, I will send for him.' Trigon relented.

Chernabog waited, and eventually a cape and cowled figure stepped up to him.

"Seru." Chernabog stated. "Drake has found the Chosen. He must be taken down before he adds his accursed weapon to the mix! Go and destroy him, or at the very least, give him a lesson in humility."

"As you wish…" said Seru, "…Father."

DOTDF: Well now, things are picking up. REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Night Visitor


	6. Ch6: Night Visitor

DotDF: IT'S BIGGER! IT'S BADDER! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S, TOOOO MUCH FOR THE TEEN TITANS! Whoa! Whoa! It's FINALLY ready! After the last chapter I fell into a slump, so I realized I needed to make HUGE modifications to this chapter to make it worth the wait. Suuurrre it was difficult but _you_ people are worth it. After all...(darkly) you _are_ my biggest fans, _right_?

Audience:(silence...somewhere in the background, a cricket chirps)

DotDF? What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Dragons, Drake, Seru, and any Heartless I specifically point out that I made up. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Night Visitor 

In the tower, some of the Titans and their visitors conferred with one another about all that had happened, and what would happen. For some reason, Beast Boy had confined himself to his room and was deep in thought. Naturally this came as a surprise to the others as he was usually the most cheerful of all. Choosing to leave him alone for now, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were caught up in conversation with Glimmer, Sister Water, and Brother Fire in the living room. Raven was meditating and contemplating her Father's involvement in all this, and Drake was conversing with Spirit and Sister Shadow.

"So where exactly did you and your siblings come from Glimmer?" asked Robin.

'We came from a dimension that was connected to all the other dimensions in existence.' Said Glimmer. 'Our father, the dragon of Infinity, and our mother, Spirit, were created in the small big bang the Forces of Light created to form the dimension. Soon, we were born, and from that dimension, we watched in safety for any advancement made by the Darkness.'

"But how was it that nobody came into your dimension?" asked Starfire.

'Because…' Said Sister Water, 'our parents created barriers to restrict passage to our dimension in order to protect us.'

"Then how did you end up here?" said Cyborg.

'When Chernabog joined with Trigon, our dimension was the first one they struck.' Answered Glimmer. 'They struck several of the barriers at once. Mother and Father tried to hold the barriers, but they finally pierced through one. Hordes of Heartless poured through that one crack in our defense. We fled across dimensions…'

"And ended up here." Raven had finished meditating and had come to join the Titans. "Sister Water and Brother Fire, I have a question. Drake is supposedly the Chosen of Spirit. You were with Drake. Is there anything that you can tell us about him?" she asked.

'He's unreal!' said Brother Fire. 'He wasn't originally with us when we came from the portal. While Glimmer, Sister Earth and Brother Wind had split off, Sister Water, Sister Shadow, and I followed our mother. When we finally landed, another vortex into this world opened and Shadows came from it. Mother had become tired from protecting us when we fled our dimension and couldn't fight. We tried to hold them off but without the power of the bond we weren't strong enough. They were about to wipe us out when Drake appeared!'

"Appeared?" asked Starfire.

'Yeah!' Said Brother Fire. 'With a big entrance! It looked like he came from another dimension too because he sliced a tear into this dimension!'

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg yelled.

'He made a cut and jumped through to here.' Said Brother Fire. 'Then he raised his hand and the tear sealed. What happened next was incredible! Out of nowhere a bizarre weapon appeared in his hand. He then ran toward the Shadows and started slicing through them! The weapon was able to cut and slash _them_! He ripped through them easily, but some NeoShadows appeared and things started to get bad! They were ripping black lines in his skin and were burning him with their green fire. We thought he was done for, but suddenly he began to glow. We saw mother glow too and that's when Drake said her name!'

"What happened then?" asked Robin.

'Our mother grew larger and much more powerful, but she didn't even get the chance to use her power!' said Brother Fire.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

'Drake beat her to it!' said Brother Fire. 'When mother joined with him his glow flickered, and turned darker! His weapon blackened and changed form, and he grew two black wings! He then moved with blinding speed and began to slaughter the Heartless! He flew among them and completely ripped and slashed them apart! When he finished, he turned to us, and we could see that his eyes were filled with darkness! He started toward us, growling! But our mother looked at him and she communicated something to him telepathically. Mother barred us from her message, but whatever she said, Drake calmed down, changed back and collapsed. He apologized to my siblings and me and asked if we could forgive him. I thought what he did was cool and he _did _save our lives, so we told him not to worry and that we forgave him. Then our mother told him about the Chosen and he very eagerly agreed to help us. So now here we are.' Brother Fire finished.

"Whoa…" all the titans said at once.

"Anything else?" Raven asked.

'Nope! That's all we know about Drake' said Sister Water. 'I'm still just happy I found some new friends.' She said cheerily. 'Robin, could you tell us more about you and the titans? I would like to know more about my great new friends.'

"Sure! Anything for a friend." Said Robin. He then began telling Sister Water about how he trained with Batman, started the Teen Titans, and all the adventures they had had.

While Robin told his story, Drake was evaluating each of the titans with Spirit and Sister Shadow.

"Cyborg…he has a strong heart. If he didn't, that NeoShadow would have taken his heart instantly." He said. "Beast Boy…Something really seems to have gotten to him. I not exactly sure what to think of him yet. Starfire has a gentle spirit, even though she sometimes acts…irregular. She seems very serious though, about being a Chosen. Glimmer sure seemed to warm up to her."

'Then there is Robin.' Said Sister Shadow, 'Sister Water has become friendly with him unusually quick. I wonder…'

"The one I really can't figure out though…" said Drake, "…is Raven. She has a…cloudy aura."

"Raven is a special case." Said Spirit, "She'll tell us when she is ready. I may know about her, but it's not my place to tell others. Besides…" she said, "you'll tell them about you when _you're_ ready, right?"

Drake turned and gazed out the window. "I'm not sure I can _ever_ do that…" he said.

"Drake…" said Spirit, "I know what happened to you and so does Sister Shadow. We know how painful your past is, but you need to open up to others."

'Mother is right.' said Sister Shadow, 'If you allow yourself to be ruled by the pain of your past it _will _consume you. The Darkness feeds upon negative emotions. The more you obsess about it, the stronger it gro…'

"ENOUGH!" Drake turned to them and yelled, "My past is mine to deal with! What I lost can never be replaced! Until you understand what its like to lose someone you care about, you will know nothing of me!"

Drake swept past them and out the door. Spirit staggered a bit, but then righted herself.

'Mother?' said Sister Shadow.

"Don't worry child. I'm fine" said Spirit.

'Drake…'

"I know." Said Spirit. "But he is right. We don't know that pain of loss, and I pray we never have to."

When he had gone out of earshot Drake reached to a chain around his neck. He then pulled out a silver, heart-shaped pendant. "Sis…" He whispered, and then he tucked the pendant away.

While Robin was telling Sister Water his story, Brother Fire left to explore the tower, Cyborg went to work on his many different machines, Glimmer fell asleep and Raven left to think about what she had just heard. When Robin finished, Sister Water was spellbound.

'Wow…' She said, 'you guys have been through a lot.'

"Yeah, but we get by." Said Robin.

'Thanks for telling me that story Robin.' Said Sister Water, 'I learned a lot.' She then laid down next to Glimmer and drifted off to sleep.

"That was very sweet of you Robin." Said Starfire.

"Yeah…" said Robin. He then turned to Starfire. "I guess I see a little bit of you in her, Starfire."

"Really?" said Starfire. "Yeah." Said Robin "She has that cheerful attitude of yours, and above all…" he then whispered, "...she has that same glow of innocence you have. That glow that…when I saw you I…" Robin hesitated, then finally came out with it, "...fell in love with."

"Oh Robin…" Starfire said softly. She kissed him, right there. And with it Robin fell into that warm glow he had come to love so much. Then their lips parted and Starfire laid her head against his shoulder and they too, drifted of to sleep.

Neither of them saw the other coming. Raven turned a corner in the hall and crashed right into Drake. Drake quickly reached out and caught Raven before she fell.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Raven felt the warmth of his hand on her arm, then blushed and said hurriedly, "um yeah. I…I'm fine." She then looked at Drake, "By the way, do you know where you are going to sleep?" She asked.

"I'll manage." Said Drake.

"Actually we have a place where you could sleep." Said Raven. She led him to a separate room a little bit off from hers.

"This room was made as sort of a guest room." Raven suppressed a giggle. Hearing this, Drake looked inside and paled.

Pink. Pink pink pink. Pink as far as the eye could see. Pink walls. Pink floor. Pink bed. Various pink stuffed animals were lined against the walls. Pink. Pink. PINK!

"Uhhhhh…" said Drake, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that that girl Starfire designed this?"

"YYYeah." Raven chuckled.

"OOOkaaaay…" said Drake, "No disrespect, but for me, this won't do at all."

Drake raised his hand, and Raven gasped as the room began to shimmer. There was a flash, and when Raven opened her eyes, the room was transformed. The room had a…darker quality. The stuffed animals had vanished all together. The walls and ceiling were black, while the floor was dark gray. The bed now resembled a dragon-like mouth. There was also a dark purple dresser drawer with silver candles along it, and a large mirror.

"Niiice...how did you do that?" asked Raven.

"A bit of conjuration. I know a little magic." Said Drake, "Oh and tell Starfire not to worry about the stuffed animals."

"Why? Where are they?" Asked Raven.

Drake turned and said with a wide grin, "Your room."

"WHAT?" Raven screamed.

Several of the nearby lights in the hall instantly turned black and exploded violently. Raven dashed to her room and looked inside, sure enough. All the pink animals were piled on her bed. Raven turned back toward Drake but saw only his shut door.

"Payback for picking this room first above all others." Came Drake's voice from the door.

Raven turned back to the animals and lifted them with her powers. "I'm going to let this go for now." She whispered. "But mark my words Drake." She grinned "I am sooo going to get you for this." She then waved her hand, and the animals all floated out and went into Starfire's room. Raven then went to her room and went to sleep.

In his room Drake made a new adjustment. For reasons of his own he created a few walls and separated his bed from the rest of his room. 'Now I can be forewarned if someone comes in.' he thought to himself. He then took a small bluish, black-winged drake statue from his pocket and set it on his drawer. Then he opened the door to his separate bedroom, went in, and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Drake awoke to the sound of movement and clinking outside his bedroom.

'Aw jeez! Doesn't sound friendly. Oh well, I'm going to try to enjoy this.' He thought.

Quietly he got up and slowly opened the door to the rest of his room. A figure in dark, hooded clothing was taking things from his dresser and throwing them into a small bag nearby. Drake silently crept up behind the figure.

"Don't move." Drake growled. The figure froze. Drake picked up the bag and looked inside. "What did you take?"

He saw the drake statue inside. "The statue?" he said angrily and reached for it. "My grandma gave that to m…"

Drake was cut of as the figure whirled about and waved a hand. Drake felt himself thrown back and hit the ground stunned. The figure walked up to him, laughed, and removed his hood.

"That grandma! What big teeth she had!" The hood left revealed a face of pure malice. The figure had eyes with deep black pupils and blazing hair that rose in three prongs to create a disturbingly hellish crown.

"Seru…" Drake scowled.

Seru laughed. "Don't act surprised Drake." He snickered. "You didn't _really_ you could escape your past _that_ easily did you?"

Seru sauntered past Drake to gaze out the window. "You had to know I'd come to settle accounts, and the best part is…not a soul but you knows I'm here yet." He chuckled.

"You'll be sailing past the moon before they do!" Drake growled.

Drake leapt toward Seru's back, but Seru spun and thrust his hand forward. Drake stopped and hung in midair.

"Cool huh?" Seru said, "Got it from you really. Little something I was working on when you…DUMPED ME IN THAT DIMENSION!" He screamed.

He swung his arm to the side, and Drake flew aside and slammed into one of the walls. He fell to the ground clutching his side. Seru walk up to Drake and again, extended his hand.

"Good ideas…" Seru lifted Drake to face him again as he spoke, "…never go out of style, so here we are!" Then he swung his arm upward and Drake crashed into the ceiling.

Raven heard the second crash, woke up and gasped as she heard Drake hit the floor again.

Seru heard her gasp and called to her room, "Hey don't bother with 9-1-1 sweetheart! I cut the wires! Just…leave the scene okay?"

He lifted Drake again and waved his arm upwards three more times. BAM! SLAM! CRUNCH! Drake slammed into the ceiling and dropped repeatedly. Before Drake could hit the ground, Seru again stopped him in midair. Holding Drake in midair, Seru glanced around the room.

"You know, y-you really _should _remodel. This place would be nice…"

Again he swung his arm.

WHAM! WHAM!

"…if you opened it up."

CRAASSSSHHH!

Drake broke straight through the wall, and right into Raven's room. Seru followed in, takingout a pop bottle he had raided from the Titan's fridge earlier. He looked around and took a deep breath.

"Oh! I like that. Don't you think? It's airy. It's airy…" Then he tipped the bottle, guzzled the drink down, and tossed it aside.

Then he turned his attention to Raven, who had gotten up and was staring at him. "I believe I said you could gooooo!" Then he turned back to Drake and again lifted him into the air.

"Now don't try to help him out, you little scamp…and I'll let you live."

Behind him, Raven closed her eyes.

Seru sighed, "It's not your fault. You just shouldn't have gotten involved with my nemesis here…"

Raven's eyes flew open, glowing white. All the power she gathered was released in one burst. It staggered Seru and broke his control over Drake. Drake landed on his feet and lunged at Seru as Raven gathered for another hex. Seru threw both his arms out and both Drake _and_ Raven were immobilized. Seru walked up to Raven and removed her hood.

"Oh! Nooo…Raven?" Seru said incredulously. "_This_ is Raven? Oh jeez! _This _is Trigon's _kid_?" Seru laughed uproariously.

"I've got myself…not one…but _two_ demonspawn! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! And yooouuu…" he turned to Drake, "you…have been the cloud in father's otherwise perfect day. You know I can't let you go walking around with that meddlesome weapon of yours…"

Seru stopped speaking suddenly as a low hiss came from behind him.

"Huh?"

He turned and walked towards the hiss. Then he could swear he heard the hiss coming from above him. He looked up but saw only the black ceiling. He turned and looked to Drake and Raven questioningly. Again he heard the hiss above him and he looked back at the ceiling closer. Now he could swear a piece of the ceiling was shifting slightly.

"Wait a minute…"

Seru then gasped as two golden eyes opened from the ceiling. It was Sister Shadow! She opened her mouth, and a gush of dark flame blazed forward, right into Seru's face! Seru cursed in pain and threw his hands up to his face, batting the flames away. Then he threw both his hands up, and a glowing dark blue sphere surrounded him. He then looked around and almost lost his composure. All the Titans were surrounding him. Sister Shadow had dropped down from the ceiling and was hissing angrily. Seru then turned toward the window and paled. Spirit almost filled the entire screen. Glimmer, Sister Water, and Brother Fire hovered beside her, all gazing at him. Seru sweated for a few moments, then he grinned as a malicious idea came to him.

"Since the gang's all here, I might as well get a little information." He laughed evilly.

Raven felt a sharp pain exploding in her head. All the other Titans staggered in pain as well. Seru was invading their minds!

"Interesting…but nothing I can really use except…" Seru stopped short and then focused on Beast Boy.

"Well...well...well…what have we here?" He said slowly with a dark grin, "_This _is _very_ interesting!"

Beast Boy paled. "No…" he whispered.

"Oh yes…" chuckled Seru, "_this _could save my father a lot of grief! Best to break the chain at it's weakest link, but I wonder who really _is _the weakest link? Her…" he whispered in a mocking tone, "...or _you_?"

Seru then laughed wickedly. "I guess I'll send some of our subordinates to smash that worthless thing up! And…" He grinned evilly, "We just happen to have the proper man to do it."

"No…" said Beast Boy, "Leave her alone!"

He leapt forward, but smashed against the sphere. Seru continued as if nothing had happened, "I've got better things to do than play with you clowns. But before I go, let me leave you a few playmates!" Seru swept out one hand.

The Titans backed away as three dark pools formed around Seru. Out of the pools arose what the Titans could only guess to be three feral, black cats.

"These…" said Seru, "…are my own special breed of Heartless. These were originally NeoShadows, but thanks to my own special touch…they are _so _much more."

As the titans watched, bluish glowing veins shifted and pulsed as they ran across the length of the cats, appearing, disappearing, and reappearing again. All the while the cats fixed their glowing, yellow, soulless eyes on them.

"You should find these three to be more than a handful." Laughed Seru, "Now I must bid you all farewell. We _won't _meet again! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Seru drove his fist into the floor, and it, along with all the floors beneath it, collapsed, sending all the Titans crashing to the bottom floor. While the Titans fell, Seru waved his arm. A portal opened and, with one last evil laugh to the Titans, Seru entered the vortex, leaving them to contend with their fall…and the threat of the ShadowCats that followed.

* * *

Review please! And by the way...I owe the idea of Seru's entrance to Brad Bird and the people at Pixar. Those guys are amazing! They never fool around when it comes to movie making. And the ShadowCat Heartless originate from the game DevilMayCry. I just thought 'they would make _PERFECT _Heartless!' Oh Yeah! HotShot45...Welcome to the group! I'm sorry if you couldn't review earlier. 


	7. Ch7: The Blade and the Beast

DOTDF: I'm baaaack!

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?

DOTDF: (O.O')

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Drake, Seru, my dragons, and any new heartless I create.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Blade & The Beast 

The Titans plunged towards the ground while the cats repeatedly jumped from wall to wall in a steady, downward spiral. Raven concentrated, and then Drake and the rest of the Titans found themselves encased in a black sphere that lowered them gently to the ground. Spirit and her children entered through the windows that had shattered as a result of the shockwave produced by Seru's punch. Sister Shadow, Sister Water, and Brother Fire were not strong enough to go head to head with these altered Heartless and decided to land on some remains of the second floor where they could take potshots at the ShadowCats. Spirit and Glimmer landed by their respective Chosen at the exact same time that all three cats' paws hit the ground. "Soooo…B.B.?" asked Cyborg, "Is their any chance you could…you know…convince these…_animals_…not to hurt us?" Beast Boy didn't answer. His mind however, was rethinking one thought over and over. 'Please let us get to her before they do.'

'She is close! I can sense it!' 'Are you sure Sis?' 'I'm positive! I can feel her spirit!' Two shapes glided across the grass of Jump City Central Park. 'There!' came a female voice from one of them, 'She is there, Brother.' The first shape gestured to a cave against one of the hills. 'Aw geez!' came a male voice from the second shape. 'In there?' he asked. 'In there…_and _far below!' she answered, 'She is deep within her element.' 'Okay then.' He said, 'Let's go pay her a visit.'

She was in hell. 'Its been so long.' She thought, 'They've tried many ways. Some of them hurt like hell, but all of them failed. It looks like I won't be with them now. Oh…Beast Boy…' Terra: a Teen Titan, a true friend, still stood trapped within her prison of stone, a solid, constant reminder of the result of her betrayal to her friends…no…her _family_. 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry guys…' She thought, 'Maybe you're really better off without me. I'm already dead…'

'Don't give up hope Terra!' came a voice within her head. Terra's mind snapped into attention, 'Raven? No… someone else.' Terra thought, 'Who are you?' She asked.

'A half of your puzzle, a friend.' Answered the voice. Now Terra focused on the area before her. The cave was the same as it was the last time she had looked at it. Now she recalled that not too long ago, _He_ had made his truly terrifying resurrection. Even now she hated to even _think_ his name. He had caught her in a moment of weakness and turned her against her own friends. She had struck him down and had herself been put into this living death by the aftermath of his demise. Yet that day he had risen. As he passed by her, he had raised a fist to smash her out of bitter vengeance, but then he had stopped, lowered his fist, and continued outside. It was as if had something more important to do. Now the cave was once again dark, but as Terra watched, what seemed to be two glowing, feathery lizards appeared at the entrance to the chamber. One was golden yellow, while the other was emerald green. Now that she focused, Terra saw that instead of feathers, the green one was in fact furry. The yellow lizard started to approach Terra's statue.

'I can sense it, Terra. Of all of them, your power made you stand out.' The voice in Terra's head continued, and now she was sure it came from the yellow lizard. 'You are the Chosen of the earth element.'

'Whoa! Hold up! Hold up!' said Terra, 'Just what are you talking about? What's a Chosen?'

'Sister Earth…' came another voice, and Terra knew that it had to be coming from the green lizard. 'We are short on time. You need to bring her up to date about this fairly quickly. I sense those foul creatures will soon be coming. I'll guard the entrance until our friends arrive. In the meantime you can give her the info she needs. After you're done, get ready for those creatures.' He said. 'Very well. Good luck Brother Wind! Stay safe.' Sister Earth said. 'Don't I always?' Brother Wind said with a low chuckle. He then turned and dashed out of the chamber. Sister Earth then turned to Terra, 'So then, there is much to discuss…'

_Click! Click! Click! _That was the only sound in the room as the ShadowCats advanced towards the Titans. Once again the air grew cold, but now it was almost like being stuck in a freezer. The evil aura the cats exuded was paralyzing. The Titans had strong wills however, and managed to snap free of the aura's grip. "Titans GO!" yelled Robin. Cyborg had recently adjusted his left arm and now it reconfigured into a curved sword that crackled as electricity ran across it. He charged towards one of the cats and raised his sword. "Eat this you black and blue fleabag!" He shouted as he brought the sword down. "Cyborg! No!" Drake yelled. He was too late. The sword struck dead on, but the result favored the cat. An invisible force deflected Cyborg's blade. As his weapon bounced back Cyborg saw three bluish-white glows gather where he had struck. Almost immediately the glows began to take on shapes. Before he could identify them, the shapes shot forward! Cyborg felt his body jerk and heard the sound of metal being sundered. Then he looked down and gasped at the three glowing spikes jammed cruelly in his torso. The cat then struck out viciously, whipping its paw in a heavy cuff that sent Cyborg slamming into a wall. "Aw geez! Cy!" Beast Boy yelled, and dashed to help his fallen partner. Another cat leapt into the air and changed shape. Beast Boy barely had time to register the cat's new blade-like shape before it slammed into him. He flew back and landed on top of Cyborg. The third cat extended its claws and began running toward the two. The Titans were barred by the other two cats and could not reach their prone comrades. "Spirit!" Drake yelled, and leapt forward. As he sailed over the cats, Drake was encased in an aurora glow. As he landed, the glow faded to reveal Drake in a shimmering suit of bladed armor. The suit's metal manipulated the light and different colors ran across the suit like water. Drake ran forward and threw out his hand. "Spirit Shot!" He screamed. A glowing multi-colored beam erupted from his palm and slammed into the cat, lifting it off the ground and sending it hurtling across the room. Drake made a huge leap after the cat and held out his hand again. While Starfire, Robin and the other dragons were preoccupying the other two cats; Raven and Spirit had reached Cyborg and Beast Boy. As Raven began healing Beast Boy's bruises, she managed to see what happened next. In Drake's hand materialized what Raven figured to be a sword. But something was different. The dimensions were all wrong. 'If I didn't know better…' thought Raven, '…I'd swear that was a…' 'Key?' came Spirit's mental voice. Raven looked back to see that Spirit had healed the punctures in Cyborg's torso. 'Spirit? What is that weapon he's using?' Raven asked. '_That_, is what I believe your people would call an X-factor.' Answered Spirit. 'What do you mean?' 'That sword that he wields…' Spirit continued, '…is called a Keyblade.' 'Keyblade?' 'Yes.' Said Spirit. 'That blade is made of a very magical material. It can take on different shapes according to the wielder's will, mental state, and inner spirit. It can also occasionally be changed by outside influences.' 'That's incredible!' said Raven 'It's strange though…' Spirit grumbled. 'Why is that?' asked Raven. 'That blade had no mention in the prophecy.' Said Spirit. 'Well, from what I can see, our chances are better with it around.' Said Raven. As Raven looked on, Drake struck the cat with another beam of energy, and then brought down the keyblade exactly where he had struck. Raven saw the blue veins that ran along the cat shatter, and then the blade sank in. The ShadowCat let out a chilling howl of pain. The titans turned toward the roar. Cyborg and Beast Boy managed to get to their feet and then held their hands to their ears to block out the terrible screech. Beast Boy's ears were more sensitive than Cyborg's however, and he fell to the ground again and screamed in pain. Drake never ceased though. He slashed at the cat again and again. Each time the cat staggered back some more. Suddenly, after Drake struck it another time, the cat's body seemed to melt to the ground. However, something remained. A shadowy ball hung in the air. Fire seemed to blaze within it. Drake dashed for the ball, but sidestepped as black spines erupted from the floor. Somehow the creature was still alive, and judging by how quickly the spines shot up, it didn't want Drake anywhere near that ball. "Cyborg!" Drake called, "Help me out here! Use that sword of yours again!" "Say wha…" Cyborg began. "Just do it! _That_ is its core!" Drake yelled. As Cyborg ran forward, the creature had to divert its attention, and now Cyborg and Drake found it easy to maneuver past the spines. They both reached the core and began slashing away at it. Shrieks filled the air as they continuously assaulted the core. Suddenly, what felt like an invisible wave pushed each of them back, and the cat reformed. There was a difference though. The veins had returned, but now they were blood red. "WATCH OUT!" Drake screamed, "Don't let it touch you!" As the cat leapt toward him and morphed into what could only be a huge, demonic mouth, Cyborg quickly jumped aside. As the cat sailed past Cyborg, it splashed into the ground as a dark pool and raced towards Beast Boy and Raven. Raven threw her hand out, and dark spikes shot toward the creature. The creature manipulated its now liquid body, easily dodged the spikes and kept coming. Raven turned towards Beast Boy. He was still too groggy. There was no way he would be able to dodge that creature. Raven summoned up her powers and pushed Beast Boy out of the way. As she turned back, Raven saw that the pool was just six feet away. The creature reformed into its demonic mouth and launched toward Raven. Just before it reached her, Raven felt a weight slam into her side and felt her feet leave the ground. Starfire flew forward and grabbed Raven in midair. Raven turned her head and saw Drake caught in the demonic jaws meant for her. As she watched, the creature slammed Drake into the ground with such force that the entire tower shook. It then whipped Drake around and slammed him into the ground again. Now it lifted Drake and held him aloft. As the titans watched, the red veins quickly turned bright yellow. Then explosions raced up the cat's body, and it erupted into a pillar of fire. As she saw the fire blaze, Raven heard a shriek behind her. She turned and saw Spirit fall to the ground and clutch at her chest. 'Mother!' Raven heard Sister Shadow cry. As Sister Shadow raced to her mother, Raven turned back toward the blaze, her eyes desperately straining to see through. When the flames subsided, Drake lay crumpled and scorched. "DRAAAAKE!"

Seru was beside himself with anticipation. He could shatter the whole prophecy with a single blow. He just had to do the same to that frail, little, statue. But then again, he had gotten his hands dirty enough for one day. He would leave that job in the hands of one he knew desired it. 'There was that one man who seemed to be itching to break that thi…' Seru suddenly staggered as he felt a sharp pain stab in his chest. 'What the hell?' he thought. He pressed his hand to his chest, and using his psychic powers, willed the pain away. 'What was that?' he pondered, 'That has only happened to me once before…but what _is_ it?' Seru put the matter aside and continued on. He still had to tell his father about the crack in the prophecy. However, Seru felt a pain in his head. It had hurt when that girl broke his hold on Drake. Now he found his thoughts drifting to Raven, 'For the daughter of that hothead Trigon she sure is cute! That pale skin…those violet eyes…yeah…Whoa! Seru! C'mon man, damn! You keep your mind on the job!' Seru pushed his thoughts out of his head as he arrived in his father's dimension. "Oh Daaaad?" He called. "Seru." Came Chernabog's voice, "I trust your trip went well." "More so than I first thought. I had Drake until those blasted dragons stepped in, _but_ I did find something interesting." Seru said with a grin. "Oh? What would that be?" Chernabog asked amusedly. "I found out that one of the potential Chosen has been within our power to destroy all along. Apparently, a girl named Terra; gifted with _earth_ powers, is currently a helpless statue." "Of course! 'The wind shall erode her surface.' They were speaking literally! Well done Seru!" Chernabog said gleefully, "Just one little problem…" and now Chernabog's enormous face was inches from Seru's as he continued in a deadly low voice, "What if her friends find her _first_?"Seru wasn't even fazed. "My Cats will see that they _never_ reach her in time." He said calmly. "Ahh. Very well." Said Chernabog. "By the way father, I believe there is one person who has wanted to destroy that statue for a while now." Seru said, "He was once a servant of Trigon, until that misguided demon backed out on his word." "Ah yes!" said Chernabog, "Trigon always had that problem. As chaotically evil as we are, even us demons have our code of ethics…drastically few in number as they may be." He chuckled. "He couldn't even follow a single one of them, and look where it got him, stabbed in the back. I'm beginning to regret saving his pathetic ass, but enough about that." He said, "The old servant, he got his body back, but perhaps he may be interested in more." Chernabog clapped his massive hands, and instantly a figure appeared before them. The figure was slightly startled, yet Chernabog sent his mind into the man's and began his offer. As he imparted powers, gifts, and a request for help on his conquest along with a promise of self-exacted revenge at its completion into the figure's mind, Chernabog picked up some thoughts from his son. 'Well now…_this _is interesting.' Meanwhile, the figure himself was hesitant, yet at the mention of whom he would exact his revenge on, he agreed. As he left, Chernabog lowered his mouth to Seru's ear. "I'll keep Trigon from interfering, but you still have to do the _real_ work yourself." He whispered. "Aww Daaad!" Seru whined. Chernabog's bellowing laughter echoed throughout the entire dimension.

'No. No! This can't be happening! He was only trying to protect me! Drake you idiot! You didn't have to do that!' These thoughts raced through Raven's head as she rushed to where Drake lay crumpled. Looking back, she saw that Spirit was managing to get up. That gave her hope. She reached Drake and, without time to lose immediately attempted to heal him. 'Come on! Come on! If you die, the entire prophecy dies with you, and Chernabog and Trigon will destroy this, and every other world! You ca…' Her thoughts were cut off by a snarl of rage behind her. The other two cats, seeing that their fellow had been destroyed, leapt forward to exact retribution on its destroyer. They stopped short as the other titans got between them. "YO!" yelled Cyborg, "What about me? I'm just as much a part of the reason your bud is gone! Your beef is with me!" The cats turned as one to face him, and in the back of his mind Cyborg had a feeling he was going to regret bringing attention to himself. The cats began dashing twice as fast as they had before. As one cat leapt toward Cyborg, a white ball of energy slammed into it and sent it hurtling across the room. Cyborg turned and saw Starfire once again in her white armor. "Thanks Star! I owe ya!" Cyborg grinned. "Cyborg! Watch out!" Starfire yelled. Cyborg turned to see the other cat almost at his throat. Just before the jaws reached him, Cyborg saw Glimmer hurl with supernatural speed into the cat. Glimmer rolled around with the Heartless, and the two of them clawed and bit savagely at each other. As they raged, the cat hooked its hind foot under Glimmer's ribs and launched a solid kick. Glimmer made a mixture of a cough and a roar and turned a more ghostly white before he was flung into a wall and fell to the ground, where he tried very unsuccessfully to breathe. As the cat stepped to where Glimmer lay, it began to be pelted by blue, red, and black fireballs. As the three dragon siblings continued their assault, the cat hissed in anger but gave ground. Seeing this, Glimmer added his own fire as well. The cat shied away, but managed to jump out of the line of fire. Now it turned and oriented on Robin. As he watched, the cat sat down on its haunches and the front of its face began to push forward, almost like a…Whoa! Robin instantly figured out the danger for what it was and leapt straight into the air…and watched as a long, dark spike speared right under him. As he dropped, Robin positioned himself to land directly on the thin spike. As landed and balanced, he felt the creature spasm beneath his feet. The cat seemed to be frozen, unable to move. 'Robin!' a voice shot through his head, 'It is completely defenseless! Hit it with everything you got!' Robin recognized the voice. "Drake?" he called. Raven had also heard the voice and turned back toward Drake to see him still unconscious, but twitching. 'Robin!' Drake's voice came again, 'Do it now, before it pulls back!' Robin snapped out of it and extended his Bo staff. He drew back his hand, and then whipped it forward. The staff shot straight into the cat, right through its protective veins, and pinned it to the ground. The cat screeched and began to turn red as well. Robin dropped to the ground and threw his cape protectively over him as the cat's head retracted and it struggled to free itself and attack. As its glow began to turn orange, a black sphere surrounded the cat. The cat's explosive demise slammed into the barrier, but did not penetrate it. As its fire died, Raven lowered her hand, and the dark sphere vanished. She turned back to continue healing Drake just in time to see the last cat two feet away and in the air. She flew back when it slammed into her, and fell to the ground unable to rise. She watched as the cat turned, and extended a paw toward Drake. "Drake!" Raven called out.

And just like that, time itself seemed to freeze. A dark chill raced through all the titans, freezing the air in their very lungs. All was silent, and then, a pulsing thump filled the air. It was like the beating of a dark, enormous heart. Then Raven gasped as Drake's hand suddenly whipped forward and seized the cat's paw in midair. The cat screeched in surprise as the arm swung forward and it was flung away. Drake rose, extended his arm, and the Keyblade again appeared in his hand. And now, as she lay helpless, Raven saw the Keyblade grow black and twisted. "No…" Raven heard Spirit's voice behind her. "Not again…" Raven saw Drake step towards the cat. The cat rose and hissed in fury. Drake answered with a truly inhuman growl that caused the titans to shudder. Drake threw his Keyblade at the cat. As it struck, the blue veins on the cat vanished entirely. The blade then ricocheted into the wall behind the cat and stuck there. Raven saw sickly black veins begin growing around where the blade had struck. Now she looked back toward Drake, and a large lump stuck in her throat as she saw him begin to change. The loud beating quickened as dark fur began to grow out of Drake's skin, and two large batwings burst from his shoulders. Long claws grew from his hands, and as he opened his mouth to release a terrifying roar, Raven saw large white fangs. Drake leapt at the cat and slammed into it. The force of the attack carried them into the wall and straight through it with a crash. Now the Titans heard the fighting rising above them outside. Then they saw the cat crash through one of the fourth story windows that hadn't already been shattered and slam right through the opposite wall. Then Drake flew into view and followed the cat, creating an even larger hole in the wall the cat had crashed through. The titans felt the Tower shake as the two beasts fought. Supports seemed to bend and it looked as if the whole tower would collapse. Then the titans heard a shriek of pain. "Drake!" Raven called. Suddenly Drake sailed down one of the stairwells. Raven saw two painful looking holes in his arm. The cat must have bit him badly. Then she saw the cat bound down the stairs and launch itself toward Drake. Drake leapt to his feet and caught the cat by the throat with his good arm. The cat's face contorted in pain, and then Drake whipped his arm down and slammed the cat face first into the ground with such force that the cat exploded. It wasn't in its usual fiery explosion. The cat's very essence seemed to sunder, wrenched horribly apart as its entire body ruptured in a torrent of dark blood. Drake roared again, and the blood was set ablaze in an inferno of black fire. It flared up quickly, and just as quickly blinked out of existence. The Titans could barely believe what they had seen, but it wasn't over yet. Now Drake turned towards them, and to say that the look in his eyes would shake a planet from its orbit would give great discredit to the fear they instilled. The Titans could see plainly that he wasn't acknowledging friend or foe, but as he sprang at those he had just saved, he was seized from behind and slammed into the ground. Spirit had grabbed him and had him locked in an iron grip. Drake howled and thrashed, slamming him and Spirit all around the tower. Spirit roared in pain as Drake slammed them back through a wall, but this only caused her to tighten her grip. Even through the shaking racket their struggle was causing, Raven could hear in her mind a frantic stream of pleas racing from Spirit loud and clear. 'Drake! Please stop this! Don't let your anger blaze out of control or you may never come back! It wasn't your fault! There was nothing you could have done!' Spirit screamed, 'Wasn't his fault?' thought Raven, 'What is this about?' Then she saw Drake's eyes, or rather the tears that formed at them. Drake struggled with halfhearted vigor, and then he let out a shrill scream of sorrowful pain. It was a scream Raven knew far too well. It was the same scream her very soul had made when she lost her mother to Trigon. As she watched, the creature seemed to evaporate, and Drake sank unconscious into Spirit's arms.

Brother Wind paced back and forth outside the cave, his tension rising. 'I can sense them.' He thought, 'They're out there…somewhere. Come on you shadow spawn. I'm ready for you!' 'Are you now?' came a deep voice in his head. 'What the…who are you?' Brother Wind called. 'Well now…that would be telling.' Answered the voice. Now a figure came into view. Brother Wind had never seen this man before. He was tall, with a solid build. He wore a suit that was black with part of the chest and half of the mask he wore a fiery red, and a silver belt across the waist. Most notable however was the fact that the mask allowed only one eye to be seen, and it was eye that held the look of one who delighted in the pain of others. He was imposing, and Brother Wind felt his hackles rise as a chill ran down his spine. "If you would please stand aside…" The figure spoke, "…I have a personal grudge that I would like to lay to rest." 'Go to hell!' Brother Wind growled. "Seen it. It's actually quite nice." The figure answered, and now his voice took on a harsher edge. "But I don't plan on making a second visit anytime soon!" He stepped forward, and Brother Wind stepped back. "Now stand aside. I will destroy that worthless girl!" 'Like hell you will!' and now Brother Wind roared and a ferocious gale blasted dust and rocks into the man. When the dust settled the man had staggered to the ground. Inwardly, Brother Wind smiled, but the figure quickly rose, and in that one eye of his was a look of such malice that Brother Wind's blood froze in his veins. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" the man said, and his voice intensified the gripping menace inspired by his terrible eye. 'Sis!' Brother Wind screamed out in his mind. 'Seal the entrance!' Instantly a wall of rock rose and blocked of the entrance of the cave with a great slam. "So now you've had your sibling doom herself to asphyxiation?" the man asked. 'Our kind needs very little air to breathe.' Said Brother Wind. 'And…' he said with a growl, 'I'm willing to bet the ones you associate with don't breathe at all!' "You're not wrong." The man answered darkly. And now suddenly creatures appeared out of thin air behind him. Made of the very shadows, they had pointed snouts, wore bluish gauntlets with shovel like claws, and had long tails that ended in wicked looking stingers (NEW Heartless Classification: Diggers). The moment he saw their gauntlets Brother Wind screamed a warning to his sister. 'Sis! Some of the creatures are trying to burrow towards you. Even if it's one by one, collapse the earth around the nearest threat you can sense. Please Sis! We have to hold out as long as we can!' As Shadows appeared to attack him, Brother Wind thought of his siblings, 'Please guys, you have to hurry!'

* * *

DOTDF: Let me know what you think Readers! 

Chapter 8: The Speed of Darkness


	8. Ch8: The Speed of Darkness

DOTDF: Well, now I've seen pretty much everything related to the teen titans story, however I choose not to observe the "_Terra?" _episode.

Dragons: Hear hear!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the dragons, Drake, Seru, and any heartless I make up.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Speed of Darkness 

"Drake? Drake? Wake up." The titans had managed to collect themselves and had rushed to where Drake now lay. He was breathing, but very little. The Keyblade had vanished, taking its darkness with it "Raven." Robin said, "Get Drake to the infirmary. That area is still intact and it has a backup generator in a bad case like this."

"I'll go with her," said Spirit, "just in case his darker aspect still holds sway. By the way..." she turned to Beast Boy, "I believe your friend here has more pressing matters you need to attend to."

And now Beast Boy became frantic. "That's right! We have to save her!" he said. "Who?" asked Starfire.

"TERRA! They're going to smash her!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" the rest of the titans yelled in surprise. "When I heard Spirit talk about the prophecy, I went to my room to think on it, and Terra just popped in my head. I thought how she could be the earth Chosen, and when that creepy guy got into our heads he saw it. I just know he's going to go after her. We have to stop him!"

"With how long we had to deal with those cats, we'll never make it in time!" said Cyborg.

'Yes you will. You'll just have to move faster.' and now Sister Shadow stepped forward.

'Sis...' said Glimmer, 'you're not really going to...'

'We don't really have a choice.' Sister Shadow said grimly.

Sister Shadow walked outside and the titans followed her. 'Where exactly is Terra?' She asked.

"In a cave in a park at the center of the city." Robin answered.

'Thank you.' said Sister Shadow.

And now her eyes went dead white and a dark beam shot from her and hit the shadow of the tower. The shadow began to ripple and the titans began to lose themselves gazing into the dark pool that had now formed.

Sister Shadow saw them and cracked her tail like a whip. The titans immediately snapped out of the trance.

'I would advise against staring.' Sister Shadow said flatly.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy.

'It is a doorway,' Sister Shadow replied, 'an entrance into the Shadowpath.'

"Shadowpath?" said Starfire.

'A interdimensional highway, created by the Heartless.' Said Sister Shadow, 'It is how they travel from shadow to shadow. There is a sort of time displacement within it. A few minutes in there is a second out here. Through it you can travel as fast as the Heartless.'

The eyes of the titans widened in shock as they heard this.

'Now…' Sister Shadow continued, 'this method has some drawbacks. One: I cannot travel with you through this path until I've bonded with my Chosen, so I cannot help you through it. Two: This is the path Heartless travel, and in it you may encounter them, perhaps even ones my family and I have not seen before. Now you have a better chance of avoiding detection if there are fewer of you, so any of you who would do better here should stay.'

"I should probably stay then." Said Cyborg, "I would be easy to spot there and anyway I should probably start repairing the Tower before it collapses."

'I'll stay with him.' Said Brother Fire, 'I can probably help with some of the welding.' He added with a wink and a puff of flame.

"Well alright then! Let's see whatcha' got! C'mon!" Said Cyborg, and Brother Fire went bounding after him as he went back into the tower.

'And finally…' said Sister Shadow, 'you have to move _fast_.'

"Why?" asked Starfire.

'Well aside from the fact that you have to reach Terra in time…' said Sister Shadow with a twinge of annoyance in her voice, 'that realm twists the hearts of those who stay there too long. You have a chance however because you've bonded with Glimmer Starfire, because you are of the light it will shield you and your friends for a time, but you will gradually feel the effects if you don't move fast.'

"Well let's go, then!" said Beast Boy, who then jumped into the pool, and sank out of sight.

"Alright!" said Starfire. Then she and Glimmer jumped in.

'Oh no you don't!' said Sister Water, 'This time I stay with you brother!' and she dived in after Glimmer.

'Well, here we go…' thought Robin, and he too followed.

In a second Robin was enveloped in darkness. Darkness so dense he could see nothing around him. The darkness was so powerful it began to pervade his thoughts. It bored into his mind, replaying horrific scenes he had witnessed. It showed him his darkest fears that had come to pass…and the ones that still could. He saw the death of his parents, the lives he couldn't save, and he saw the team disbanding, his friends being cut down, and it cumulated in a terrified scream, followed by that which he had never wanted to see…_her_ body, lying in a pool of blood. He screamed in horror and sorrow, and now he saw _it_ headed toward him, that horrible visage. That terrible mask and that horrible, evil eye. And from that horrible mask that had plagued his deepest nightmares opened a gaping maw that threatened to swallow him whole.

Suddenly a light appeared between him and the mask, A light that burned forth and melted the darkness away.

"Wha…" Robin began.

"Do not worry," came her voice, "I will not let them hurt you. We have protected each other for a long time and I will not leave you now!"

"Starfire…thank you"

"Never a problem."

And with that he found himself by her side. He first looked at the others. They too were shaken up, but he noticed that Beast Boy looked like he was in as bad shape as he had been.

"Beast Boy…you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said in a low voice.

"You…saw it too, huh?"

"Yeah…I take it you saw Starfire?"

"Yeah…"

The two looked at each other and an understanding of each other's pain went between them.

"Come on then," said Robin, "let's go save her."

"Right…" Said Beast Boy.

And now they looked around. They were floating in darkness that seemed to be everywhere, except at points that the titans could only describe as windows. Through those windows, they could see parts of their city. Now they had to find the one that led to where they could get to Terra.

* * *

Welcome to the review club Silver Mystic and to everyone, sorry for taking so unbearably long.

Next Chapter: Pitch-Black Sneak Attack


End file.
